


Percabeth Prom

by Astralda0602



Series: Percabeth One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, High School, Prom, Prom Night, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralda0602/pseuds/Astralda0602
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to prom.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772221
Kudos: 87





	Percabeth Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first work of my "Percabeth One-Shots" series. I hope you like this little thing I wrote this morning on my phone. Thanks for giving it a go. If there's anything you wish to see in this series, I'm taking requests on Tumblr. There is a link to my blog in the bio of my profile, but you can also just look up my username (Astralda0602). I post updates on my works there, as well as take requests and prompts.
> 
> In case any of you are readying my "The Punk & The Princess" story, I apologize for not updating as promised and planned. The document with the chapter is on my computer, and the computer broke down over the weekend. I'm having it fixed, and it should be done by Friday, so I'll try to post the chapter on Saturday. I just hope the chapter isn't damaged.
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS MENTIONED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.*

Percy and Annabeth pushed each other around, trying to get to the mailman, eager to find out their scores. Percy was beyond nervous when taking the SATs, he kept tapping his foot, fiddling with Riptide – his trusted sword, transformed into a pen he carried everywhere, in case of an attack, and for support rather than writing – and accidentally made the plumbing in the fountain outside the school errupt. Annabeth kept assuring him that everything would be fine before the test, and Percy felt somewhat confident, but as soon as they parted ways, his nervousness kicked in. He has been restless the past few days, waiting for results. Now all that separated him from the score was an envelope.

Sally took the two envelopes from the very confused mailman and handed them to Percy and Annabeth. Now that he held it in his hand, he suddenly didn't want to open it. He glanced at Annabeth, who looked exactly like him – hesitant. She glanced up at him, and it was as if she read his mind.

„You open mine, I'll open yours?“ she suggested. Percy nodded frantically and they switched envelopes.

„Okay, one... two... three!“ he counted down and they both ripped the envelopes open, unfolding the papers inside. Percy's eyes widened at Annabeth's score, and he looked back at her, a grin on his face. Annabeth's eyes sparkled and a huge smile spread over her face as she looked up at him.

„1080!“ Annabeth shouted at the same time Percy cried out, „1590!“

„WHAT?!“ they screamed at the same time. Percy flashed her her report and she ripped it out of his hands, giving him his own. She wasn't joking, he had a score of 1080! Annabeth looked back at him, her smile growing even bigger. She squealed and threw her arms around Percy's neck as he lifted her up and spun her around. They both laughed like maniacs. Annabeth swept the floor. And Percy actually did pretty good!

„New Rome, here we come!“ Percy exclaimed as he set her down. The University there actually didn't really care about their score, as it is a school for demigods inclusively, and they could enroll as long as they graduated high school. But still, they both wanted to and did amazing.

„Congratulations you two!“ Sally hugged them both.

„Celebratory pizza's on me!“ Paul appeared in the hallway. They all grabbed their jackets and went to Annabeth and Percy's favorite pizza place. 

When they had returned home, Percy and Annabeth retreated to their room and IMed the Camp. They contacted Chiron first, and it just so happened that dinner was taking place.

„Percy, Annabeth, what a pleasant surprise!“ said the kind-faced Centaur, „What can I do for you?“

„Nothing Chiron, we just called to brag,“ Annabeth smirked, „Our SAT scores came back!“

„And?“ Chiron asked eagerly.

„1080 and 1590!“ Percy exclaimed. From what they could see, the Camp erupted in applause.

„That is amazing, you two. When you come back, a celebration would be in order. And I am sure Reyna will be glad to know you will be coming to New Rome next semester,“ Chiron smiled.

„Thank you!“ Annabeth smiled cheekily, „We'll leave you to your dinner now. Oh and we'll be coming back sometime next week probably.“

Chiron nodded and Annabeth swiped her hand through the IM. The demigod couple lounged on Percy's small bed, eating chips and laughing like maniacs, imagining what they would do when they get to New Rome in a couple of months. Just to think that at that time last year, Percy didn't even know who he was, and thought he would die every ten minutes, and that Annabeth was looking for him without even knowing if he was alive; or the fact that a life like the one they had and were about to have was just a distant dream as they trudged through the Pit of Hell. 

They had truly made it a long way, not just from then, but from when they were twelve years old, scared, young and clueless on their first quest, bickering the whole way through. Had someone told Percy that he would be alive to see seventeen, he would've laughed in your face (he was told that demigods don't make it past twenty-five, and taken in the fact that he was on the chopping block before he even knew about the crazy world he was a part of). He probably would've laughed even harder had someone told him that not only would he be alive to see graduation, but that he would be laying on his bed with Annabeth Chase, planning their future together. 

Yeah, he would've laughed. But he wouldn't trade his life for the world. After all, every bad thing he and his Wise Girl had been through has only brought them closer. Was he not a demigod, he never would've met her. And Percy definitely did not want to imagine his life without Annabeth by his side.

„We could get a tiny little apartment, just for the two of us, overlooking the beach,“ Annabeth suggested with a smile as she shoved a piece of chips in her mouth. Her eyes were shining with joy, something Percy adored. The grey color in her irises was terrifying when she was glaring someone down (even he found it scary, but cute too), but when she was in a good mood, when she was happy, they were a mesmerizing metallic grey, brighter than the sun, more beautiful than Aphrodite. Then again, Annabeth was more beautiful than the goddess in every way (but don't tell Aphrodite that, she might give them both a makeover, which is something no one but Drew Tanaka wants).

„I could teach you how to skate in that little park by the pizzeria,“ Percy suggested, smiling at the thought of Annabeth skating with him.

„Maybe not, but you just dream,“ Annabeth laughed, „We could get a dog. I always wanted a dog, but you know...“ she trailed off, and Percy knew that she was talking about her not-so-great life with her father. He merely nodded, and was glad to see that even the sad memories of that life did not take the smile off her face.

„What about Mrs. O'Leary?“ Percy questioned.

„Well, we can't exactly sneak in a huge hellhound into New Rome,“ Annabeth shook her head, „And besides, she loves Nico way more than she loves you.“

„True that,“ Percy nodded. Mrs. O'Leary was more Nico's pet than his own, and she was in good hands with the son of Hades. Especially since she usually stayed in the Underworld, and loved playing with Cerberus. Well, one thing Percy did know, what he was getting Annabeth for her birthday.

„Ughhh, I can't wait!“ Annabeth jumped up and nested herself against Percy's chest. The son of Poseidon laughed, kissing the top of her blonde head, „Me too.“

***

Percy waited for Annabeth in the lobby of his mom's apartment. Annabeth kicked him out of his room so she could get ready. He had to dress in his mom and Paul's room. He thought he looked decent. He wore a simple black tuxedo with a navy blue tie. He tried combing his hair, but it didn't exactly go as planned. He grew anxious as he waited for Annabeth, and he started tapping his foot against the floor.  
Percy almost fainted when he finally saw Annabeth. To say she looked stunning was the understatement of the century. Compared to her, Aphrodite looked like an ugly hag, and you can feel free to tell her that. And the thing from earlier. Annabeth was absolutely mesmerizing. She wore a long navy blue dress, with a thin golden belt and sparkly dark blue chiffon sleeves that hung freely after her elbows. Her long curly blonde hair was pulled up in a loose elegant low bun. Only when she reched Percy and closed his mouth with a smirk did he realize he was about to start drooling.

„You, uhm... You look...“ he tried to find the words, but failed miserably, „Well, I'd say amazing, but that would be an understatement.“

„Thank you, Seaweed Brain. You don't look so bad yourself,“ she smirked and kissed him lightly. Percy only prayed that her bright red lipstick didn't leave a mark on his lips.

„Oh, and this is for you,“ Percy smiled sheepishly as he handed her a light grey and blue prom corsage, that he had kept hidden in his mom's closet for a week. Annabeth smiled as he strapped it to her wrist. Percy took a moment to gaze into her eyes when he looked back at her. 

„Well now, you two should go, or you'll be late!“ Sally beckoned. Unfortunately, Paul wasn't there, as he had to be at the school before students came. Sally hugged them both before shoving them out the door, „Have fun. Oh, and there's a small surprise waiting downstairs!“

She closed the doors before Percy could ask what it was. He shook his head in amusement and offered Annabeth his hand. She looped her arnound his, and he lead her down the corridor and out towards the street. He grinned like a fool. He was going to prom with his Wise Girl. Nothing could spoil his day.

Well, nothing except the Super Awesome Party Bus of Leo Valdez. 

As soon as Percy and Annabeth exited the building, they saw what Sally's surprise was. Parked by the pavement was a small black limo, and their friends leaning against it as music blared from inside. Percy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes after he recognized the song, _„Never Gonna Give You Up“_ , because both Percy and Annabeth hate that song, and the others knew it.

Never the less, they both grinned like fools when they saw their friends. They all wore matching clothes – the boys white button ups and black trousers, and the girls black sleeveless dresses. Reyna, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover and Nico were there, grinning like fools as they sang along to Rick Astley, though Nico, Thalia and Reyna looked just about ready to murder the others. Percy and Annabeth laughed when they saw them, and they all had one big group hug.

„What are you guys doing here?!“ exclaimed Annabeth with a huge grin.

„Well we came to see you two off to prom, of course!“ Piper replied.

„We didn't leave Chiron alone until he let us come,“ added Leo as he turned down the music, „Now come aboard Leo Valdez's Super Awesome Party Bus, or you two will be late. Oh, and Annabeth, you look stunning. Percy, dude, can't exactly say the same.“

„Hey!“ Percy hit him on the back of the head jokingly.

„But really, Annabeth, you look amazing,“ said Reyna.

„Thank you,“ Annabeth smiled, „Now, let's go.“

Percy helped her in on the girls' side of the limo and sat between Jason and Grover on the boys' side. He was just about to ask who was driving, when Nico's zombie chaffeur appeared and started up the car.

„Leo, where on Earth did you get a limo?“ asked Annabeth as Leo dealt out sodas.

„Oh, it's just an old Camp van. I had Hazel use the Mist to transform it. Temporarily,“ replied Leo as he sat back down. The drive was pleasant, and they arrived at Goode quickly. Percy again helped Annabeth out. They took some photos with their demigod friends before saying good-bye to them. They drove away with _„Can You Feel The Love Tonight“_ blasting from the limo. 

Percy and Annabeth laughed as he offered her his hand and they entered the school. There were some heads turned their way, and a couple of hushed whispers. According to Annabeth, the two of them were the power-couple of the school, which Percy could actually see. After all, he was dating Annabeth frickin Chase, the retriever of the Athena Parthenons, even though the mortals around them didn't know that, the only knew her as the nerd that could beat everyone's ass, and was insanely pretty. He wasn't that much a piece of work, so he wrote down the power-couple-label off as all Annabeth.

The decorations in the gym where the party was being held were beautiful. Colorful lights ignited the dark room, balloons littered the floor and ceiling, snacks lined the wall. The DJ, Percy's friend Mike, played some cool tunes than Percy did not know. Their mortal friends danced around and chatted. Percy went to get him and Annabeth drinks and say hi to his friends while Annabeth went to greet her friends.

The two of them just retracted to a small corner of the room and chatted as they ate some sandwiches. Percy was telling Annabeth stupid jokes and she was laughing and calling him an idiot.  
„Well then, care to dance, my lady?“ Percy asked after a while, bowing slightly and offering his hand as a slower tune came.

„Thought you'd never ask,“ Annabeth smiled and took his hand. 

Percy lead her out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist as she linked her around his neck. Percy rested his forehead against her as the two of them moved in sync. In that moment, nothing mattered. He was with his Wise Girl. He made it through high school, they both survived everything they were put through, and now there they were, dancing at prom. Tell him that back five years and he'd call you mad.

The tunes changed and Percy and Annabeth found themselves dancing to some silly songs, laughing like idiots. It really was perfect. Annabeth was there, and she was perfect. The night was perfect.


End file.
